<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【仙流】立春 by Summer_light</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398248">【仙流】立春</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_light/pseuds/Summer_light'>Summer_light</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_light/pseuds/Summer_light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>节气歌系列</p><p>停车场🅿️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>仙道彰x流川枫</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【仙流】立春</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>仙道样貌好学识高，个性稳重，家世可靠，用情还专一，要说流川对自己的Ace可真没什么可挑剔的，甚至还有些迷恋，但就有两样，让流川多少有些不甘心，仙道从前在球场上压自己一头，现在到了床上更压得自己哀告宾服，彻底被摆弄了。甚至只要脑子里想到这人在自己身上火热性感的样子流川就控制不住地脸红心跳下腹一阵阵地抽紧。</p><p>更可恶的是，仙道腰力过人，情事上又任性，想来就来，每每弄到自己失身又失声还舒服得上瘾，想摆摆姿态说拒绝都没张开嘴。这叫流川下了床就有些耿耿于怀，又不好开口明说。</p><p>晚饭后流川又窝在沙发上看当天对抗训练的视频回放。进了大学校队流川才真正认识和体会到在篮球天堂美国职业赛事高强度高对抗的激烈程度，与高中联赛和在日本时按部就班的篮球完全是两码事。为了能在长人如林力量彪悍且竞争意识更强的赛场上生存，流川自是付出了十二万分的努力和专注。闲暇时也会和仙道讨论篮球上的事。仙道多少能感受些流川的辛苦和困惑，仙道抓抓头说也许可以白天训练专注于实操，把训练内容录下来，晚上回家再慢慢琢磨应对之策，臻美细节。仙道除了说也是行动派，几天后给流川带回来一套便携式广角摄像机和脚架。流川试用了几天确实事半功倍，也就养成了习惯。</p><p>刚放完新年假期，但波士顿的冬季漫长，到了立春时节依旧寒冷，所以学校因地制宜地增设了一周的仲冬假，新学期伊始课业并不繁忙。</p><p>“今天训练怎么样？”仙道收拾完碗筷，难得清闲地也坐到流川身旁。</p><p>“还在看。”流川还在专注地复盘白天的对抗训练。</p><p>流川不愿多说，仙道料想依然是不容易的一天。陪着流川安静地看了一会儿，仙道突然出声说：“直面挑战固然果敢，但美国不是日本，阵地战不是我们的强项，或许你可以发挥技术优势加强快攻和外线试试。”</p><p>仙道说的和教练曾找流川谈的如出一辙，不过教练说的更加直白，希望流川考虑控球后卫的位置，或许还能获得更多的上场机会。流川很犹豫。</p><p>见流川不出声，仙道也不再多言，换了个话题说：“下周冬假学校需要值勤，新年假期我们回日本时有人替我顶了班，这次假期不能再麻烦人家。”</p><p>“嗯。”知道流川不会反对，但仙道先于俩人商议就安排了假期，在家看不到仙道，流川多少有些不痛快。</p><p>仙道喜欢波士顿漫长的冬天。因为流川睡觉不爱穿睡衣，挤进流川的被窝里取暖，仙道少不得能多占点便宜。</p><p>仙道一早就醒了，流川背对着仙道还睡得熟。新年后流川球队就开始集训，仙道休整了好些天，这一醒来，忽然感觉身下还挺来劲。向怀里的人身上贴了贴，流川光裸的后背又滑又润。伸出舌尖在人后颈窝里小心试探，手环到人身前握上流川结实修长的大腿将蜷着的人扳直，让饱满浑圆的臀肉正撞上自己少儿不宜的部位。流川穿着紧身运动内裤，裤脚很短，不影响仙道一条腿挤进流川两腿间感受腿根处的滑嫩温软。</p><p>将人揉捏得有些转醒。颈窝里都是仙道的气息，腿被硌开，还有个滚烫硬挺的东西在自己臀肉上顶弄。流川闭着眼也知道是仙道又来劲了。阖着眼缩了缩脖子，流川含含糊糊哼出一个鼻音：“痒......”</p><p>见人有些醒了，仙道有进无退，声音也带着粘腻：“宝贝儿，让我弄弄……饿了好多天了。”</p><p>这人总这么一厢情愿的，流川忽然翻转身将头顶到仙道胸口，伸出一条长腿反而插进仙道的两腿间。流川的腿立刻感受到与仙道肌肤相亲的触觉。混蛋，这人连内裤都脱了。不要脸！流川在心里暗骂一句。然后抬起膝盖逗了逗仙道正要命的东西，不出意外引得仙道舒服地直哼。流川用还带着睡意的声音说了句：“自己动。”然后将长腿留在仙道腿根里就闭目养神了。</p><p>仙道愣了。流川这是真傻还是装傻？拿自己当女人吗？“枫，你捉弄我吗？”流川不啃声，仙道有些哭笑不得。</p><p>不过只要是流川，仙道也不挑，夹紧流川光裸的大腿，紧致有型的大腿肌肉摩擦过会阴，仙道顺着感觉前倾身体挤压越发饱满起来的囊袋，闭上眼体会新的乐趣。</p><p>仙道在流川腿上加快摩擦自己，快感慢慢累积，阴茎翘得悬在半空，牵动着囊袋突突地跳，不但两腿间的温度发烫，仙道的手心也湿得要命。只是缺少攀顶的助力，仙道难受得嘴唇都有些颤。</p><p>被仙道磨得早醒透了。仙道限制级的表演，喷在头顶炙热的呼吸，耳边急促的喘息声，贴着自己已然汗湿的胸膛疾速起伏着，更不用说越来越快的摩擦时不时还撞上自己的小兄弟，流川也有些兴起。</p><p>戏耍仙道流川正不知要如何收场，突然一阵眩晕，人被仙道翻了个身，背对仙道压进了被褥里。仙道不想再忍。随即，一根滚烫如铁的东西从背后顶入流川两条匀称结实的大腿间。“夹紧些！”仙道的声音急促性感，掐着流川大腿的手指有些使劲，流川不自觉得绷紧下身。</p><p>除了初尝情事时担心流川受伤，俩人极少使用这样的姿势，新奇的不确定感让流川兴奋又紧张。两腿间细嫩的肌肤能清晰感受到仙道粗长上青筋盘亘和阵阵悸动，流川努力夹着仙道的东西，两腿微微发颤，呼吸也急促起来。</p><p>终于找到了温柔乡，身后仙道贴着人舒服得轻叹出声，嘴唇吻上流川后颈，然后是流川后背玲珑有致的蝴蝶骨，脊柱每一节的凹陷处。仙道啄着，还发出些濡湿又满足的声音。流川不自觉地一下下挺身，想逃离这搔痒的刺激却又舍不得脱离这快感的源泉。</p><p>仙道前端渗出的淫液已经把流川两腿间涂得滑腻不堪，手下的身体也慢慢烫了起来，仙道终于不再调戏流川敏感的身体，掐着人腰窝冲刺起来。</p><p>被仙道突如其来的速度弄得措手不及，流川快夹不住腿间的东西，手指绞着身下的床单，想借力让身体使劲，却只是在床单上抓出些凌乱的痕迹。不行了，流川觉得腰越来越软，膝盖发酸，热流汇聚到小腹，裹在内裤里的欲望阵阵发疼。手偷偷摸上内裤边缘，流川想伸进去。</p><p>却被一只大手按住。”想要吗？”是仙道性感得要命的声音。</p><p>流川天人交战，沉默几秒后终于松开手，“不要进去，有集训......”流川说得没什么底气，但还是守住最后的底线。</p><p>仿佛得了圣旨，仙道只用行动来回应，一秒就剥了流川内裤，仙道没有立刻抚慰流川身前即刻弹出的挺翘，而是在露出的软弹臀肉上尽兴地捏了两把，随即激昂的火龙就不客气地挤入流川饱满的臀肉里，划过诱人的小口，直直擦过会阴再顶上前端的囊袋和柱身。有了亲身试验，仙道驾轻就熟。</p><p>仙道或轻或重每一下都准确无误，流川只觉每一下都将自己狠狠贯穿，快感堆积，身前还颤巍巍地翘着，已经润出水来。熟悉仙道的每一个身体反应，知道人已尽兴，却还吊着自己。不得已流川服了个软，抓过仙道的大手握上自己前端的胀痛，一落入仙道手心，流川快感满盈的身体立刻打了个激灵，挺翘的柱身即时吐出更多淫水抽动起来。</p><p>“我们一起。”仙道软下的声音再次落在流川耳边。拉过流川的手一起握上同样肿胀发硬的东西和流川的交叠在一起，大手加速套弄摩擦两根，还时轻时重地揉捏刮弄顶端。就在流川仰起头声调上扬的瞬间，身下的手突然从根部收紧手掌然后一下推到顶端......</p><p>吐出的精液打湿了两人的掌心，流川浑身卸了力，倒在仙道怀里，脑中阵阵眩晕，耳边盘旋的声音不知是自己的呻吟还是仙道的闷哼，鼻尖闻到的是两人汗湿淫靡的味道。</p><p>流川动了动仍在隐隐抽动的身体想确认自己还有知觉。“别动。”仙道就着手里的精液把流川下身涂了个遍，小腹，大腿内，软下的柱身和臀瓣里，“别动，要流到床单上了。我去拿毛巾来清理。”流川一听顿时僵住了身体。仙道嘴上说着，手下恋恋不舍又摸了几把才起身。</p><p>快速清理完自己，一会儿仙道就拿来温热的毛巾给流川擦洗，再用干净的帕子擦干，期间少不得再占些便宜。而沉浸在余韵里，流川打开身体乐得享受仙道VIP级的服务和痴迷。</p><p>等流川干干爽爽地再睡一觉醒来，仙道已经出门，留了一桌子早餐和一张字条：早餐不错！</p><p>放下字条，流川哼了一声。</p><p> </p><p>当仙道把定下的假期排班表给流川看的时候，流川早有所料，淡淡地说：“冬假我有兼职也不在家，你不用介意我。”</p><p>流川学业有家里支持，还另有奖学金，没听过有打零工的需求。仙道一脸疑惑。流川解释：同学假期回老家参加姐姐婚礼，有份兼职需要人替以免被炒，自己正巧有闲，帮帮忙。说着，拿出一张名片放到桌上，说：“在这里。”</p><p>仙道拿起名片一看，“啊？！”</p><p>名片黑底银字，排版时尚酷炫，店名仙道听过，是位于CBD在年轻人中相当受欢迎的一家店，一家夜店。</p><p>看仙道眼睛盯在名片上，一脸吃惊又保守的样子，流川得逞般得意，憋住想笑，撇了仙道一眼，轻描淡写的地说：“正规的！端端盘子而已，就几天。”</p><p>仙道也不想显得太小心眼，半晌憋出一句：“别太晚回来，”想了想又说，“带上手机。”</p><p>仲冬假，一连几天，仙道难得值班都心不在焉。流川每晚都到家很晚，仙道装着豁达，已经睡了，一句也没多问。</p><p>吃着一个人的晚餐，仙道的脑子里又开始胡思乱想。看看手表仙道突然放下碗筷，拿起外套和车钥匙，拔腿就出了门。</p><p> </p><p>推开“沸点”的门，震耳欲聋的音响和喧闹声扑面而来，镭射灯在昏暗的空间里跳动，闪映出一张张群魔乱舞疯狂尽兴的脸。仙道让眼睛努力适应了一下店里昏暗的光线，然后开始快速搜寻起流川的身影。</p><p>仙道扫视了一圈，应侍生都戴着假面的眼罩，穿着黑色的无袖露脐漆皮背心，和低腰的黑色紧身皮裤。</p><p>艹，来晚了！仙道破天荒地在心里爆了一句粗口。因为仙道在人群中看到一个人影，修长高挑的身材，柔软而富有光泽的黑发，还有那一截仙道熟悉得不能再熟悉，白皙紧致柔韧有力的细腰，在黑暗中随着主人的走动晃得仙道的目光盯在那里快要烧出两个洞来。</p><p>咳，仙道咳了一下定了定神，努力收回些目光迅速锁定流川服务的区域，然后收拾一下脸上的笑容，迈开长腿走了过去。</p><p>仙道找了个单人的高脚圆桌坐下，看人走近时抬手打了一个响指。</p><p>几天下来流川已有些熟悉服务的流程，新客人一落座，流川就会格外关注。走到仙道身边拿出点单机，流川不紧不慢地问：“要点些什么？”</p><p>“一杯气泡水。”是流川的声音，仙道确认，一双眼睛还在流川身上扫视。</p><p>“请稍等。”对仙道的目光没有回应，流川点完单就要走。</p><p>“唉，这位小哥，”仙道叫住了要走的人，笑意盈盈“想问问，你们这儿点人要多少钱？带出场的那种。”说着，又看了眼从紧身的低腰裤沿里延伸出来的紧致腹肌和人鱼线，仙道伸手在髋骨支起的诱人缝隙里塞进一张20块，然后抬眼冲看着自己的人眨了一下抛了个媚眼。</p><p>流川从腰里抽出钱，头也不回的走了。</p><p>不一会儿，水就被端了上来。不过来的人不是流川，而是位性感撩人的兔女郎。</p><p>只见兔女郎放下水杯收起托盘，然后从低胸的沟壑处抽出一张折纸，两指夹着送到仙道眼前，“有人托我给帅哥送个话。”</p><p>趁着仙道翻开字条的当口，女郎一手搭上仙道肩头斜靠到仙道身上，挑逗说：“帅哥看我怎么样？”</p><p>看来字条，仙道嘴角上翘，重新折起纸条，微笑着在美女眼前晃了晃，“不好意思，有约了。”</p><p>遭到拒绝美女丝毫不觉尴尬，“没关系，下次再记得点我哦。”说着拿出一张粉色的名片，在香唇上轻吻了一下然后插到仙道的上衣口袋里。</p><p>“谢谢，不过我的王子要等急了。”仙道冲兔女郎笑了个人畜无害，然后从衣兜里夹出那张名片浸到了水杯里。说完，仙道起身从美女身边撤出一步，留下钱拿上外套就离了座位。</p><p> </p><p>流川在洗手台前洗着手，抬头从镜子里看到仙道搓着头走了进来。</p><p>仙道收了字条，若无其事地推门走进洗手间，余光就扫到洗手台前的人，抓了抓头快速扫视了一下环境，四下无人还算干净。</p><p>不等人开口，仙道快步走过流川身旁，拦腰就将人掼着塞进了最里面的一个隔间。流川没有准备，倒着踉跄了好几步。仙道的劲很大，进了隔间流川人还没站稳人就被仙道摁到怀里猛亲，然后人被压上门板，就听见落锁的声音。</p><p>“喂，喂。”在变得不可控前，流川努力深呼吸，推开一点压在身上的人，颤着嘴唇小声说：“回去再...”</p><p>不过显然仙道已忍到极限，不打算轻易放过流川，一挺下身一个坚硬饱满的东西就顶上流川也有些苏醒的地方，“你又耍我呢？点了火就想溜吗？还是说...你想去车上搞？”后面一句仙道已经说得含含糊糊，因为忍不住又吻上了流川的嘴唇，温润柔软，仙道吃不够，把里里外外都舔得湿漉漉的。</p><p>“粗俗。”被仙道亲得知道逃不掉，流川骂了一句。</p><p>“那一会儿你可别咬着我不放。”仙道边说手里也没停下，伸到流川身前一解裤扣，几下就把人身下剥了个精光，再用手指弹了弹无所遁形漂亮又精神的小流川，咬着人耳廓，热气都喷进流川的耳窝里：“运动员都性欲强，你可别不承认。”</p><p>流川脸涨得通红，闭嘴不理，只是小流川回应般跳了一下又涨大了几分。好在仙道正专心掐着他的屁股，没再开口捉弄流川。那里挺翘又饱满，软弹得仿佛吸着仙道的手。知道仙道迷恋那里，但身下正来劲这人却拖拖拉拉，流川在仙道手里嘲讽道：“想摸女人的胸可以去隔壁家。”</p><p>仙道的手指滑过那个狭窄紧致又温热的小穴，想象着一会就要变成热情吞咬，就像一颗熟透的果实般任自己采撷，仙道咽了下口水努力平复呼吸，“你一个就让我受不了，哪里还敢想别家。这里没有润滑剂，一会你忍着点。”</p><p>原来仙道是在考虑这个，流川摸了摸仙道有些汗湿的脸颊，“你是不是对自己的尺寸过于自信了？”</p><p>“你可真敢说，马上就让你好好复习一下！”仙道说得恶狠狠的，随即解了裤子，从后将人向前推一把，正装上仙道露出的凶器。不过手下的动作还是轻柔，在穴口磨得发热，仙道没入一指试探着。流川的穴还是那么紧。结合过无数次的身体仙道当然了解，几下就探到G点。仙道曲起手指轻轻按了按。果然怀里的人立刻鼻息都带着颤音，抓着揽在腰里的手臂人往下滑。</p><p>“就是那里...我不行...”流川也不想受伤，想配合仙道，奈何脚底打滑。仙道了然，抽出手将外套铺到抽水箱上，然后让流川靠着跨坐到自己身上。</p><p>重新找到敏感点，仙道刺激着怀里的身体，还用肉刃时轻时重地顶弄着穴口，前端渗出的淫液方便仙道又没入了第二指。</p><p>G点被克制地刮弄，快感如初春的海浪拍打身体，舒适又有些惊悸，仙道滚烫涨大的前端每次顶到自己的穴口那里就不自觉的翕合，流川脑子有些晕。</p><p>感到怀里的人越发软腻，半阖着眼双颊绯红，红艳艳的舌尖微微伸出口唇，还带着水光，仙道看得血脉贲张，咬紧小穴舒张之际瞬间退出手指顶入了自己的凶器。</p><p>狭小的空间里立刻响起两人交织在一起的呻吟和闷哼声。闯入禁地温润的软肉立刻绞得仙道下身突突地跳，仙道满足地仰起脖子深呼吸，努力克制身下疾涌而来的一波波快感。</p><p>而最柔软的地方骤然被仙道最硬挺的热铁插入，流川不自觉地立刻绷紧身体，簇紧了眉头，额头蒙上一层细汗，呻吟声都有些变调。</p><p>感觉到流川顶着自己的性器都有些低头，知道对人还是勉强了些。仙道轻轻按摩着流川的腰窝，“枫，宝贝儿，把衣服脱了。”仙道吻上流川簇紧的眉头，说些话分散流川的注意。</p><p>身体紧绷，两腿蜷缩着无力着地，流川的注意力被迫集中在唯一受力，身体最私密柔软的地方正卡着那人尺寸过人的粗长，那性器放佛有生命般阵阵跳动，在穴肉的绞动下还在一圈圈涨大，流川只觉私处隐隐做痛却咬得更深。正无处可逃，不知如何是好，忽然听见仙道的声音，流川睁开些紧闭的双眼感受仙道眼里的温柔，颤着手指摸上胸前的拉链。</p><p>用尽了仅剩的体力拉开胸前的拉链，流川实在支撑不住不断下滑，让穴肉将凶器吃得更深的身体，一下就失力向后倒去，仙道要紧把打滑的人往怀里捞了一下，而流川衣襟大敞，立刻露出大片白皙紧致的胸肌，果然是真空的。MD，仙道一天之内第二次暴了句粗口。</p><p>乳尖被皮衣磨得已经有些发红，仙道知道那是流川最敏感的地方，张嘴就咬上了一侧用舌尖挑逗，另一侧也没放过，用拇指揉捏着。果然流川鼻息间又溢出些轻哼声，往仙道嘴里又送了送，换来仙道更用力的舔咬拉扯，乳尖立刻变得又湿又粘，红肿地挺立起来，另一侧的乳晕也被揉捏得更红润了一圈。仙道手口配合，隐约感觉身下流川的阴茎又颤巍巍地立起来，蹭着自己的小腹。仙道松开口，又伸手拨弄了两下湿润红肿的乳尖，小东西敏感得又翘了翘，还伴着人呻吟声也带着甜腻。</p><p>跨坐在仙道腿上喘气，穴口吸吮他的阴茎，仙道知道流川已经适应，稍稍架起人腿，拍了拍流川臀肉，仙道说好戏才开演哦。</p><p>穴里的软肉就如同容易情绪反复的主人般，现在被治服得温吞柔润。仙道每一下都顶着G点操，顶得流川头晕眼花，瓷砖冰冷但全身火热而潮湿。仙道慢碾着整根抽出，又狠狠地顶入，越来越的肠液混着淫液让仙道如鱼得水，节奏越来越快，动作越来越凶狠。</p><p>喜欢仙道热情性感为自己疯狂的样子，但快跟不上仙道的攻势，流川喘息着张嘴求人慢一点。</p><p>流川勉强勾着仙道脖子支撑自己，汗淋淋格外白皙的身体泛着高潮前的粉色，身前被冷落的性器挺翘着随着两人的动作一晃一晃。仙道看得两眼发红，哪里听流川的，还伸手到流川脱下的皮裤里果然摸到手机。</p><p>仙道丝毫没有要怜惜放慢的意思，只腾出一只手，打开了手机的摄影功能，对着两人交合的部位，“大不大...爽不爽...宝贝儿，你吃快一点！”仙道喘息着，断断续续地问，速度有增无减。</p><p>看到仙道在做什么，流川骤然身体一紧，毫无气势地惊道：“你在干什么！变态！”但身体随着仙道直晃，腾不出手阻止。</p><p>“你再多骂几句！我爱听！你下面咬得我好舒服！”仙道动得更起劲了，“留着过过瘾。”</p><p>知道仙道任性起来不要脸，箭在弦上，放弃最后那一点属于理智的羞耻，流川把心一横，干脆放开了来。配合仙道的动作一下下挺身，濡湿挺翘的阴茎都快要顶到镜头上。</p><p>感受到仙道一插到底的性器突然急剧跳动，流川立刻收缩穴肉击垮它最后的忍耐力。最深处滚烫有力的喷发让流川随之抽紧身体，发出分贝过高的娇人的声音，一个惊悸身前也抖动着汩汩而出。</p><p>“让我多看看你漂亮的样子！”仙道的急喘声中流川已听不清那人说了什么，会拍什么，只有身体还在不受控地抽动收缩，脑中一片混沌。</p><p>跨在自己腰上，小腹和两人交叠的地方沾满了精液，而身后多余的肠液和精液也混合着顺着还在发颤的大腿从内侧蜿蜒流下。液体浊白腿根绯红，流川的胸膛还在剧烈的起伏，仙道看着人意识迷离又色情的样子，觉得身下又有些兴起。但压了压自己的兽性，轻轻按摩流川的小腹和腰窝，更担心人睡了着凉，小声唤人：“枫，累吗？”</p><p>流川迷迷糊糊嗯了一下算是回应，仙道爱怜地伸手抹了抹流川汗湿的脸，移到唇边时流川忽然伸出舌尖舔了舔抹着嘴唇的手指。仙道顿了一下。然后流川红润的双唇吮进仙道修长的指节，温润柔软的小舌笨拙地在指缝和指尖处翻卷。仙道愣了，不确定他的宝贝儿还是否清醒，下意识地两指动作夹了一下讨好的软舌，顿时津液从嘴角溢出了一些，仙道下腹一阵收紧，平复下的热流又不可遏制地要抬头。难得一见宝贝如此主动的样子，仙道干脆伸进手指玩弄流川的舌头，柔软的腮肉，还有敏感的上颚，把口腔里的敏感点被全都踩过一遍，然后搂紧人披上外套说：“我们回家再继续！”</p><p>流川好像还有意识，枕着仙道肩头马上含糊回应道：“你把出场费结一下。这个数。”</p><p>仙道顿了一下，哄着人道：“你可真敢要，我给，回去就给。”</p><p>“你怎么有钱？”<br/>
“我有奖学金。”<br/>
“你导师知道你用奖学金找男人吗？”</p><p>越说越离谱了，仙道不再搭理暂时混乱的人，到更衣室取了流川的衣物，将人裹着塞进了车，带出场。</p><p>流川庆幸仙道开了车来，坐在后座摸出手机，提示空间已满。流川找到最后一条视频，按下delete键。</p><p>“开车累吗？”收起手机，流川腰直发酸，靠上前排驾驶座椅背，流川问仙道。</p><p>“不累，”仙道回头看了眼流川，又补充道，“你回家就知道了。”</p><p> </p><p>- 完 -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>